Closing Darkness
by VampireRoutine
Summary: OneShot. Harry has been killed by Voldemort while trying to protect Hermione. Everyone Ron knows is gone, yet he runs on, having nothing to live for. Then he realizes the person he's with is so much more than he could have ever imagined.ByKK13


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

_(A/N)- This is my first one-shot. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

**_Closing Darkness_**

* * *

Ron and Luna walked through the dreary streets of London holding each other's hands. Ron had a dazed look on his face. Luna could tell that he was upset, so was she, but she was going to be strong for him.

"I ..." she started.

Ron looked up at her with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry Luna." he said.

She looked at him startled.

"For what?"

"For what I said to you. I changed you somehow. I wish I had never said that." he told her.

"You mean when you said that I needed to get my head out of the clouds and that I was good for nothing so long as I didn't live in reality?" she asked with a sad smile.

He nodded and dropped to his knees. She fell down beside him. He pulled her in to a tight hug. She was startled but wrapped her arms around him too and he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Luna. You were perfect how you were. I never wanted to change you. Please forgive me Luna." he sobbed.

"I forgave you long ago Ronald." she said puling away.

He looked up at her. She was smiling.

"You did?"

She nodded.

"I never held a grudge against you. Never." she said smiling.

"Besides, you didn't change me. I'm still who I always was." she said.

"No you're not. You seem so different." he said.

"Maybe it's not me that's changed Ronald. Maybe it's you who has indeed changed."

"Me?"

She nodded.

"You have so much to worry and think about now that all of this has happened. You've lost your family and your two best friends in a matter of hours. I know it hurts, I've lost people in this war too, but we need to keep on going, they would want us to." she said.

"But if Harry couldn't defeat him, standing alongside the one he loves, then how can we even hope to?" Ron asked her.

"We can't. I believe that Harry was not able to stop him because he was too worried about protecting Hermione. He couldn't put his whole soul into defeating Voldemort when he wanted to stay with her so badly." she said sadly.

"Then we are doomed. The darkness is closing in, it's just a matter of time before we're gone too." he said.

She nodded.

"Come on, we need to keep running. They're catching up." she said, quickly helping him up.

He nodded and they began to run. Ron was behind her running figure and began to notice that she had a bright glowing around her in an unknown color, one that he couldn't name and had never noticed. He had to stop her, had to tell her something, but what? He didn't know, but he had to. He stopped. Luna noticed and turned around and walked slowly towards him.

"Are you alright Ronald?" she asked quietly.

He started to nod, then shook his head.

"Come on Ronald, they're catching up." she said.

He grabbed her wrist.

"I don't care if they're catching up. I need to tell you something." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Without ever realizing it, it felt so natural, having you near. I love you Luna."

Her eyes filled up with tears.

"I love you too Ronald. I love you so much." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their lips met and they felt love and passion. Then they heard small popping noising and felt the Death Eaters closing in on them. They didn't care. They barely even noticed when the Dark Lord yelled out to them.

"Surely the best friend of "The Boy Who Lived" can be killed by the dark lord himself." screamed Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedava_" he yelled.

A flash of green light hit them, and they were dead before they hit the ground. Their lips had not parted, their arms had not stopped grasping, and they had died in eternal bliss, finally realizing why Harry had not beaten the Dark Lord while Hermione was near.

_

* * *

_

_(A/N)- Please Review to tell me what you thought!_


End file.
